1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker unit and audio output robot device, and is preferably applied to an audio robot device which has a function of outputting music, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2006-314065, a typical audio robot device includes a speaker, a housing unit, which houses a speaker and its diaphragm, and an opening-and-closing unit. The diaphragm is exposed from the housing unit, and can be covered by the opening-and-closing unit when the opening-and-closing is closed. The audio robot device can move, as if dancing to the music output from the speaker, by opening and closing the opening-and-closing unit with respect to the housing unit, and thereby expose and cover the diaphragm.